


Triplets

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs had more than one child when Kelly was born. AU fic. Kelly is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story has been on my mind for a while. This is very AU. Kelly is alive in this fic and Kelly, Abby and Tony are triplets. When Kelly declared dead and was in hiding the other kids were separated and also put into hiding. Abby's guardians are not deaf and Tony's guardians weren't that great.

Triplets

Anthony DiNozzo, or sometimes he would sometimes wanted to be called Anthony Gibbs, or Tony Gibbs. He hadn't started out Anthony DiNozzo. It all started when his Mom Shannon and Kelly were out shopping. He and Abby were at friends house when it happened. His Mom had witnessed someone killing someone else and Kelly had been with her. Their father had been overseas when it happened. An NCIS Agent had been driving his Mom and Kelly in one car and going somewhere else while they were in another car going a different direction. His Mom and Kelly's car had been hit and had skidded off the road. Somebody had looked inside, but nobody checked to see if the bloody little girl was still alive. The NCIS Agent who were taking his Mom and his sister was supposed to call and when they didn't call in a couple of Agents went looking for them. Their Mom was pronounced dead, but Kelly was still alive. She was covered with blood, but she was alive. They took her out and was quickly taken to a hospital where she was under a different name. They didn't want it known that she was still alive.

They had called Gibbs about the accident and would tell him more when he came to NCIS wanting to see if it was his wife and daughter who died and wanted to know where his other kids were. NCIS Agent Mike Franks told him that Shannon had died on the scene and Kelly was still alive. Gibbs went to see his little girl and found his two other kids. He hugged all three of them and kissed their foreheads.

Drew Thompson took a breath not liking his job at all. He had explained to Gibbs that the children had to go into hiding because of what happened. Gibbs couldn't believe that this was happening. He tried to tell them that he could take care of his children, but they told him what was going to happen. Mike Franks who was another team leader on NCIS tried to tell Drew to instead of taking away the kids to put Agents around the house. Drew told him that it was too dangerous and overrode Mike Franks. The children would all be put into different homes until this blew over and it was safe for them to be with their father.

Gibbs had tears in his eyes as his kids were all around him.

"You have to go into hiding."

"Where are we going?" Kelly his oldest Triplet asked. At eight years old and she loved mothering her little siblings even if they were the same age.

"I don't know, but I want you to know that where ever you go."

"You're not coming with us, Daddy?" Tony his youngest triplet asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby boy, but I can't go with you. It's not possible. Don't forget that I will always love all of you." He said as he kissed and hugged all his children. Tears were streaming down his face and the faces of his children. He didn't want this, but the choice was taken out of his hands.

It was raining when he watched his children were lead into three different cars. It was almost like the world was feeling his sadness as his babies were taken away from him. He could hear their voices calling out to him. "Daddy, don't leave us."

He stood there in the rain standing there not moving an inch. The fresh rain mixing in with his salty tears as he allowed them to flow freely down his face. Suddenly a scream emitted from him as he yelled at the world and what happened to his family. He went back inside.

It would be a week later that he went back to Mike Franks who offered him a job after he left Pedro's file out in the open. He looked at it and left. When he was in Mexico he did what he had to do and left. He began his life at NCIS right after that. He tried to get his kids back, but they wouldn't let him bring them home.

He wanted to know where his children were taken, but he didn't have any luck. He had a picture of them on his desk. Tony was in the middle his arms around the two girls all three of them smiling at the camera. He looked at them wondering what they were doing right now.

It was one week without his children and he missed them a lot. It would be sometime later that Abby and Anthony were no longer Gibbs, but the last name of the people who had taken them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I know that in an episode Abby's brother has a different name, but in this one it's Alex.

Triplets

8 Years Old

Abby

Abby Gibbs watched as the car she was riding in stop in front of a two-story house. The house was white and had blue trim and the yard was big with children's toys in the front. The woman and man who were in the front seat got out and looked around. The woman got opened the back door.

"Come on Abby get out."

Abby scooted out and looked around. She wanted her Daddy, but she was told that she wouldn't see her Daddy for a while. The woman took the little girl's hand and walked up to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Scuito opened the door and invited them inside.

"This is Abigail. She likes to be called Abby."

"Hi. Abby I'm Gloria Scuito and this is my husband Todd Scuito. This little guy is Alex and he's two." She said as the little boy who was peeking behind his Daddy's legs made his presence known.

The little boy gave a shy wave to the little girl with dark hair and pigtails. She wore a black shirt with a kitty on it and blue jeans with black sneakers.

Abby smiled as she thought of her own little brother Tony. He was never shy and he even talked to complete strangers. She did too because like Tony she loved people.

They went into the kitchen as Gloria made coffee and made hot chocolate for Abby. She put a plate of cookies on the table and told Abby she could have one. They talked and got to know Abby. The woman and man left and she was left alone with strangers.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through Abby." Gloria said to the little girl. "You must be missing your Daddy. Pretty soon this will be over and you'll be with your Daddy." Gloria said as she hugged the little girl.

"Do you want milk?'

"No, Thank you."

"If you want anything just ask. The only thing I don't want you to do is eat too much between meals because you will spoil your meals. I want you to feel safe and we will provide that. Just ask if you can have something. We will get almost anything you want. That is along it's good for you and won't hurt you."

"Thank you."

That night she was yelling for her Daddy and was crying. Gloria went into the room and picked up the little girl cuddling her. "It's going to be okay, little one." She said as she tried to sooth Abby.

16 Years Old

Abby Scuito got out of the truck that her parents have given to her as a present for passing her drivers test. This was the first time that she got to drive by herself. Both her parents taught her to drive. She loved her adoptive parents, but she still remembered a little bit of her real father and mother and her younger and older brother. She remembered the funny language that they had invented when they were younger and that's how they would communicate with each other. It would be later in life that she found out it was a twin thing. That twins would often make up their own language and would communicate with each other by their own language. She wondered if there were any triplets that had done the same thing.

She had parked her truck in the school parking lot and made her way towards the quad where she knew where her friends would be waiting for her. She loved learning new things and she loved hanging around her friends.

NCIS

Abby couldn't believe that she got a job at NCIS even with her tattoos. She bounded into the elevators and pushed the button to her lab. She loved her work and her job. She got to test a lot of stuff and she was good at it. She had met Pacci and Balboa already.

She checked her babies and got them working. She took extra care of her many different machines that helped her know what kind of bullets were used to what kind of substance was on a material. She slurped on the Caf Pow that she had gotten before coming into work and drank some of it down. This is what she needed to start the day. This was a fun job, but it was also very trying which is why she drank Caf Pow.

She began her workday and drank her Caf Pow when she heard the ding of the elevator. She turned to see who was coming into her domain. She blinked as a tall man with blue eyes step into her lab. She blinked as a memory surfaced. The same man who walked in was in her memory. He was a little younger, but it was still him. She watched as he hugged her younger self.

She couldn't help it as she blurted it out." Dad."

The man blinked and looked into the eyes of his middle child.

"Abby."

"Daddy." Abby said as she flew into her father's arms. The same arms that had held her with she was younger. The tears in her eyes poured down her cheeks as her Daddy's arms hugged her. Gibbs couldn't believe that he was hugging his middle child again and tears ran down his own face.

"I missed you so much Abby."

"I missed you too. I missed Tony and Kelly too."

"We will find them."

"Yes, we will."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

8 Years Old

Kelly

Kelly watched as the world went by. As the oldest of the triplets it was her duty to make sure that the younger one's were okay, but she felt that she didn't do her job. She wiped a tear away as she thought back to what happened. She was ripped from her Daddy's arms and away from him and her younger siblings.

She stared at the house that they had stopped in front of. The two Agents that were in the front seat got out and the woman who like the other woman who took Abby held the little girls hand and led her up to the house. The house was white with yellow like the sun trim. The yard was big with much like Abby's house was littered with toys.

The man knocked on the door and was led inside. Their last names were Gibbs and would be taking her in. The children were told that Kelly was in hiding and if anybody asked she was their sister and had been with them since they moved into the house. The Agents had done a very thorough background check on all the people that they were placing the children into the care of.

"Hi. My name is Ellie Gibbs this is my husband Riley Gibbs and these are our children Brent who is nine and Lynn who is seven."

They all went into the kitchen. Ellie had made coffee and began making cups of hot chocolate for the three children. The adults and the children each had a piece of cake. Kelly wondered about the kids. She was not used to being the middle child she was used to being the oldest child even if they were all the same age.

When the two Agents left the two adults and the two kids got to know Kelly and she them.

"I'm so sorry that you were taken away from your family, sweetheart. We want you to know that we will get whatever you need as long as it's safe we will get it for you. We want you to feel safe and wanted while you are here, okay."

"Thank you."

"Do you want anything else to drink?" Ellie asked.

"No, Thank you."

Ellie smiled at the polite little child. She had gotten some info on Kelly. She was the oldest of triplets. Her Mom Shannon Gibbs was killed. This poor little girl was ripped from the only family she had left. She felt so bad for her father. She had no clue what would happen to her if the same thing happened to her kids. She loved them so much and couldn't imagine a day without them. Her heart went out to the triplet's father, this little girl and her two siblings.

That night the little girl had a dream. She was calling out for her Daddy and was crying. Ellie scooped up the little girl and made her comfortable. "I know it's going to take time, but it will get better, sweetie."

16 Year Old

Kelly grinned as she put her keys in her pocket. Her parents had given her a car for her birthday. She loved her parents, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of her Dad and her younger siblings. She often wondered what her Dad was doing and where her siblings were. Did they have a good life like she did? She would love to see her Dad and siblings again and wondered if it would ever be possible. She remembered the secret language that she and her siblings thought of.

She looked around and headed towards the school. When she looked around the quad she found her friends who were waiting for her. She didn't know that like her younger sister she also had good friends.

It would take years later when her sister found her. She was home from work when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the window to find a set of blue eyes that she remembered. She looked at the woman besides the man with blue eyes and knew this was her younger sister. She quickly unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Daddy." She hugged her Dad and started crying in his arms. She felt her Daddy's arms around her and she sobbed onto his shoulder. She drew herself away from her Daddy's arms. "Abby." She said as she threw herself into her younger sisters arms. She cried too when she hugged her little sister. Gibbs and Abby also had tears running down their faces as they hugged Kelly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Triplets

8 Years

Tony

Tony watched as the world went by taking him away from the only family he knew his Daddy and his two older siblings. He knew that they were the same age, but they kept on telling him that they were older than him. He loved all of them so much and couldn't believe that he was taken away from them. He wiped his tears away as the slowed down.

Tony's eyes got big as they pulled in front of a big house. The house was two stories, but it went on for him it seemed forever, but to others it wasn't. To him this place was huge. The man and woman stopped in front of the huge house and got out. The woman not like his sisters Agents didn't take the little boys hand to lead him up to the door. The whole house was white with no trim what so ever.

The two Agents knocked on the door and the butler answered it. The man invited them inside and led them to the library room where Anthony DiNozzo was sitting behind the desk. The man was charming to the two Agents. He offered them coffee and waited until it arrived to talk to the two Agents. Little did the Agents know that their background check wasn't complete and had not a clue who they were giving this child to.

Anthony waited until the Agents left and then turned to the boy who was still in the room.

"Your father never wanted you which is why you were sent away."

"That's not true. He loves me."

"No he doesn't. He sent you away because he doesn't like you. Not even your siblings like you. They wanted to get away from you."

"That' not true. They love me."

"Don't talk back to me boy." Anthony said as he hit the boy hard and the little boy hit the floor. The young boy started crying.

"Stop crying. You are now a DiNozzo act like it."

"The Butler will take you to your room. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, Sir." He said as he turned and walked away.

The butler was standing outside the door and turned expecting Tony to follow.

"This is your room. Keep it neat and tidy. There is a housekeeper here, but her job is not to pick up after you."

The Butler said as he turned and left the young child to look around. There was a lot of stuff in the room and there were toys. He picked up a car and started playing with the racing set. The toy cars went around the racetrack. In one side of the room there was a TV with a DVD player and movies beside it. He looked through the titles and took one out and started watching a movie. He wondered if he would be able to get more movies as time went on. He hoped that his Daddy would come to get him soon because he hated it here.

He wiped the blood that was on his lip away. He looked at the door and went towards it and opened it up. He looked around and starting looking around. He was always a curious little boy. His father said he was going to be an investigator when he grew up.

The little boy turned towards another door and peeked inside. It was another room, but he went inside anyways. On the third room he was caught and was taken to the study.

"This young man was caught looking around." One of the servants said as he held onto Tony's arm.

"He was, was he? Thank you Greg you can leave."

"You will not look around the house at anytime. You will obey my rules." The man advanced towards the boy and hit him with his belt. "Actually, if you want to explore." The man smiled and grabbed his arm leading him towards the kitchen and near a door where the basement was. He pushed the boy into the basement and walked away closing the door behind him.

16 Years

Tony DiNozzo looked around Rhode Island Military Academy. He didn't mind it here, but he hated being bullied. One of the guys dunked his head into the toilet and another had left him up the flagpole in his underwear. He liked to play jokes and clown around. It made the others laugh and made him not so lonely.

Sometimes he thought back to his Dad and his siblings. He remembered talking a different language when the three of them were together. He turned towards the room he shared with a friend named Nathan. He did have a few friends in the Academy and he liked hanging around them.

He watched as the man walked up to the other man. He and his partner Danny got out of the car and walked towards the two men. Both of them men took off and Danny took one of the men and Tony took the other one.

"You can't outrun me because I have tube socks." Tony yelled as he raced towards the fleeing suspect. He tackled him in a perfect tackle. He felt the man start to turn over and he drew his gun as the man stared at him. He remembered the blue eyes from a lifetime ago. His gun wavered. "Dad." Tony blinked in shock; He couldn't believe that he had caught his father.

"Tony." The man tried to reach out to his son.

"I'm sorry, but I have to arrest you."

"Call this number." Had rattled off a number and Danny had wrote it down. They would call it when they got to the Precinct. "I'm undercover. I'm an NCIS Agent." Gibbs said as he stared at his son.

Tony dialed the number and was told that Gibbs said who he claimed to be. When it was over and he found out that Danny was dirty his father had told him that a job was open on his team and that his sister were waiting for him. While Gibbs was going back to DC he called Kelly and Abby and told them to meet him at home that he had a surprise for them.

Tony drove to the address that Gibbs had given him. He turned off the engine and looked around. He got out and walked up to the door he paused at the door and knocked. The door was opened and he was enveloped with a hug. We've been looking for you for a very long time, but we couldn't find you."

He was seated in the living room when he heard car doors slamming shut. He turned to the door and watched as his father greet two women and let them in by then Tony stood up. They took one look at him and grinned. They knew who was standing in front of them.

"Tony." Both girls yelled as they went towards them. Tony stood there with a grin on his face. Tears were running down their face and tears were starting to run down his. They both hugged him then each of them hugged him again.

"We looked for you, but we couldn't find you. I hacked into the records, but I couldn't find you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Triplets

Tony sat in his Dad's living room with his sisters on the couch with him. He still couldn't believe that they were all back under the same roof again. They had been living with their Dad just like they had before they were taken away from the only family that they knew. Once while their Dad was in the basement they began talking in their own language. It was like they had been speaking it after they were taken away. Each of them had remembered about it and had slipped into it with ease. They began talking in what they called their regular language and went downstairs to help with the boat. Each of them grabbed a piece of sanding paper and began on the boat.

Gibbs watched as his children worked on the boat with a smile on his face. He never gave up hope that they would be reunited some day. The first week that they lived at his house he talked to his kids each individually and asked about their lives with their guardians. He had managed to overturn Kelly's death certificate, but couldn't have Abby's, or Tony's name changed back to their last names. He found out that Kelly had gone to a nice home that had two children one of them older and one younger. They had treated like one of their own and were loved. Abby had gone into a home that had a younger child and like her sister was treated like one of their own and was loved too. It was his baby boy who had the worst home. The home that he had gone into had no other children and he had been abused and bullied when he was older in school. He wanted to beat Tony's guardian up. That man was supposed to keep his child safe and he didn't. In fact he was hurting his little boy. When he found that out he hugged his youngest and cried with him.

It had been years and he still couldn't believe that he was working with two of his kids. He looked up to watch Tony working. He looked over to Ziva too. He still couldn't believe that Kate had died and Ziva had killed her half brother. He was just glad that Tony wasn't the one that had died because he was next to Kate when it happened. Abby was devastated that Kate had died and had to be consoled. Kelly had never met Kate and had never been to NCIS, but she came back to be there with her two younger siblings. Tony had nightmares about what happened.

Tony stood on the rooftop talking to Kate and suddenly the bullet hit her between her eyes. Brain matter and blood splattered everywhere and even on his face. He stared in shock as it hit his face and didn't know what to do. Another dream came to him this time it still was on the rooftop. He knew it was going to happen. He had tried to yell at Kate and move towards her, but he was stuck and no sound was coming out of his mouth. He tried desperately to move, but he couldn't. He tried to shout, but nothing came out.

"Tony, wake up. It's just a dream." He heard his Dad talk to him as he opened his eyes. He could feel sweat on his face and tried wipe it off. Thinking it was blood he scrambled out of bed and fled into the bathroom trying to get it off his face.

"Tony, there's nothing there." His Dad grabbed him and turned him towards him. His Dad's hands were on his face. "It was a dream Tony. Nothing is on your face." Tony blinked and focused on his Dad's face and his words.

Tony's sisters woke up and watched what was happening. Tony turned to them and they came in and hugged him.

Gibbs knew that Tony wouldn't go back to sleep right away, so he told his kids to go downstairs. Gibbs picked out a movie and slid the disk into the player while he turned the TV on. In the dark they all watched the movie and momentarily forgot what had happened which is what Gibbs wanted if only just for a while.

It had been a year later that Kelly decided to come to NCIS where her Dad and siblings worked. She stepped into the elevator and made her way towards the bullpen. When she stepped into the bullpen the only one's that were there was Ziva David the liaison from Mossad and computer tech Tim McGee. Her Dad and brother weren't there.

Ziva looked up at the beautiful woman who looked a little like her mother Shannon. Ziva knew who she was because of the background check on Gibbs's past for Ari. Although she had folders on all the team that info was never shared with her half brother. She didn't know why she held it back, but she did.

"Hello, you must be Kelly, Gibbs's daughter. Can I help you?" When she said that she saw McGee look up from the computer and look at Kelly. She was beautiful he thought.

"I'm looking for my Dad."

"He went for coffee." Ziva said and saw Kelly smile.

Just then the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled as he saw his oldest triplet. "Kelly, it's good to see you here." He said as he gave his daughter a hug.

They talked for a bit and the elevator dinged again this time Tony walked out with a folder in his hands. He put the folder on his desk and looked up to see his Dad and sister. He smiled at the two. He knew that technically he wasn't supposed to know who she was because it was supposed to be a secret.

"Kelly, this is my senior field agent Tony. Tony, this is my daughter Kelly."

"Hello, Tony." Kelly said as she smiled.

"Good to meet you, Kelly."

Tony turned to their father. "Can I take her on a tour?"

"Do you have the folder I asked for?"

"Yes, right here." He said as he grabbed the folder and handed it to him.

"Go ahead."

Tony led his sister to the elevator and waited for the door to slide closed. "Abby's going to be so excited. What made you come to NCIS now?"

"I wanted to see where my family worked."

"I'm glad that you're here." He said as he hugged his sister.

"Me too." The elevator deposited them on the floor and as they stepped out they could hear Abby's music.

"I really can't stand the music she listens to." Tony said. He still couldn't believe what kind of music his sister listened to. He knew that because he was the same age as Abby was that he should like it, but he didn't. He didn't really even like the Caf Pow's that she loved so much.

He turned off the music and stood in front of Kelly as Abby turned to them. "I was listening to that."

"We have a visitor, Abs." He said as he stepped away.

"Kelly." She said as she raced towards her sister and hugged her.

"I'm giving her a tour of NCIS. Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course I do."

They went to go see Ducky and Jimmy and then to the garage where the evidence was taken to and to the interrogation rooms and then back to the bullpen. Gibbs watched as his three walked towards the team's section of the bullpen.

"Thank you for the tour Abby and Tony."

"You're welcome." They both said.

They had made plans to all go out to lunch that day. As they sat at the table in the restaurant their Dad and them talked about the tour Kelly went on and what she liked seeing.

A couple of months later Ziva and McGee were on their lunch break. Tony had went on his at the same time and they didn't have a clue were Abby was. They went into a restaurant and sat down. They were out of the way when they sat down. They saw Abby come in and sit down. Then came in Kelly who Abby hugged.

"I guess they became friends after her tour of NCIS." McGee said.

They watched as Tony entered and walked up to the two women. He hugged each of them and he too sat down. "Okay, maybe all three of them became friends."

They could hear the three, but they knew they couldn't see them. They looked in amazement as the three talked to each other. After they ordered they switched to what was called twin speak, but they called it triplet speak. They didn't want anybody listening to their conversation. Ziva and McGee looked at each other and wondered what was happening. McGee took out his phone and started recording.

When the food came they went back to talking normally. They ate and talked some more and then helped pay the check and then left. Ziva and McGee also made their way back to NCIS.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking back there?"

"No. I've never heard that language."

"Do you know anybody who knows what they might be saying?"

"I might." She said as pulled out her cell phone. When she hung up she turned to McGee. "He said that he could do it tomorrow at lunch time."

"Good, can't wait to see what language they were talking in."

The next day McGee and Ziva made their way towards Michael's work place. McGee played the tape and Michael listened to it. "I have no idea what they were saying." Play it again. The man had dark hair and brown eyes.

They listened to it the third time when someone came in and listened to the recording. "I still don't know what language this is."

"I do." The newcomer said. Her name was Sarah and she was blonde hair and had blue eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Michael.

"Play it again."

As they played it she looked on in amazement. She thought only twins knew this language, as she listened there was three voices. There were two women and one man's voice.

"I don't understand. There are three people?"

"Yes, one guy that we work with Tony, another one we work with Abby and our team leader's daughter Kelly." McGee said.

"This is very interesting. I've never heard three of them talking this language."

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"My cousin has a set of twins two girls who have this language. My friend also has a set of twin's two boys and they have the same language. They call it twin speak, but I've never heard three people talk it."

"Interesting. It must mean that they know each other. How did this happen?"

"You mean they aren't siblings?" Sarah asked.

"No, they each have different last names."

"Maybe something happened and they split up to keep safe."

"Well, from what I learned. Gibbs's wife was killed in a hit. Their daughter was pronounced dead also, but it was faked and later over turned. I didn't find anything about any more children, but what if there were three kids. Only one was presumed dead and the others files were taken care of. Each of them went into a different home and only now where brought back together again."

"It makes sense." McGee said.

They thanked the two and left to go back to headquarters. They couldn't believe that Gibbs not only had one child, but three. They wondered which one was the youngest then thought with the way that Tony was he probably was the youngest.

"I bet that Tony is the youngest triplet."

"You are probably right." Replied Ziva as she smiled. Then she turned to McGee. "We can't say anything to anybody about this. I kept that Kelly was alive from my brother and we can't tell anyone else that Tony and Abby are also his children."

"I understand. I won't say anything."

"Good." Ziva said as they drove back to headquarters. They watched Gibbs and then Tony work. Nothing has changed in their opinion how Tony was treated and how they were treated. They smiled at each other as they too went back to work.

The End


End file.
